


To catch a fire

by Narya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Days of the week, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and a tiny bit of angsty fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to take it easy, take it slow</p><p>To catch a fire and let it go</p><p>(Like lovers do - Heather Nova)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To catch a fire

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as me trolling Justsmilestuffhappens on tumblr... but yeah, here it is, all pimped out, which a few more words, and hopefully less mistake-y. Hope you like it :D

It's a Sunday when Scott watches Stiles with new eyes for the first time. It's a pool day, as in they got the inflatable pool and filled it in his backyard. They have been soaking on the water for about half an hour before he notices the trail of hair running into Stiles' trunks. Scott himself hasn't grown body hair yet, not that much at least, and he's weirdly conscious about how hair must be taking shape around his friend. That night the dreams begin. 

***

It's a Saturday when Stiles realizes that he really wants to kiss his best friend, and not in a we should make out just to see how that feels like, but in a “fidgets all the way back to Beacon Hills” way because at some point hugging his best friend changed in his mind and he hadn't even realized it. When he gets home he hugs him real tight and smiles as best as he can when he doesn’t really feel like hugging him or smiling at all. Maybe Stiles doesn't know if Scott is a good kisser, but his hugs are the best and he’s not going to miss them. 

***

It was a Friday, Scott is pretty sure, that he went up North, visiting Stiles for the first time, and felt jealousy like he had never before (at least not when talking about Stiles). It took a while to form; it wasn't just one moment but the sum of everything that happened during the day. The way that Rosie (Stiles' girlfriend) had been molded to his best friend’ side since he had gotten there, how Stiles had never looked at him the way that he looked at her, how they kissed like they were the only people in the world. He spent the weekend trying to get drunk and failing, he never hated being a werewolf more than he did right then. 

***

On a Thursday Stiles got drunk because he just couldn't keep fooling himself that he was still in love with Rosie. He called Scott and told him so, and he whined and complained and cried over the phone. Scott only told him that he was allowed to fall out of love, that everything would be alright, that he was never going to be alone, that he still had Scott. Stiles broke up with Rosie the next day, but it was that Thursday what broke his heart. It was the way that Scott’s voice cracked at the end of their talk, like Stiles had needed the reminder. 

***

Stiles went to college on a Wednesday. Scott had spent the night with him, refusing to let go, saying that he was going to bath in Stiles’ scent so he had a bit of him while he was away. Stiles just laughed, but he hugged his friend a little more, and stole one of Scott's shirts in his backpack. He might not be a werewolf, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to miss his friend, and his warmth and his smell. Scott would always be home for him, and he was sure he was going to get homesick at some point. 

***

Stiles met Scott on a Tuesday, while throwing rocks over the lake. He didn't even have the will to try and make them skip, so he just threw them and watched as they sank without much thought. Scott had sat beside him and handed him rocks when he ran out of them. They met each day there, silent; their heads were too full of thoughts to even try and begin a conversation. They met there, threw rocks, and went back home without so much as a ‘Hi’. It took about a week for them to talk, but it was alright, it was just what they had needed back then. 

***

They kissed on a Monday, and to be honest neither knew who started it. One second they were talking, more like cuddling they realized now, and the next their eyes found each other, and it was natural. One of them must have leaned closer, but the other followed. There was little hesitation about it, and their smiles before the kiss were almost as sweet. It was just a peck, but it was the beginning of so much more. Of so many more kisses, and a relationship that surprised no one. It was awesome. 


End file.
